Our Very Own Sleep Over
by MaDhAt3r
Summary: The usual Fairy Tail gang have their first sleep over party at Lucy's house. Things get heated in a game of 7 minutes in heaven and Gajeel and Natsu end up having a sleep over of their own... Warning: Boy x boy, Lemon, Slight OOC Sorry - Pairing: Gajeel x Natsu. Simon: "summary bad, story good for you" -Don't own durarara either xD-


I do love the pairing Gray x Natsu but I decided to switch it up today after ready some yummy Gajeel and Natsu fan fics! I was in the car with my family on a 2 hour trip writing this on my kindle... Hahaha you find inspiration in the weirdest times.

Warning: Boy x Boy, Lemon, might be OOC sorry D: U was too into making them have hot sex instead of their personalities... Ya know?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor do I own the characters! D:

Summary: Should of already read it ;D

Pairing: Gajeel x Natsu in that order! (Sorry I can never see Natsu topping anyone... except himself! ;3)

ENJOY!

Ps. Gajeel's POV!

* * *

_**xxx**_

It was the end of the day and the well known usual friends of Fairy Tail gathered at Lucy's house with a random acceptation of me…Gajeel.

First it was only Natsu and of course he's always over Lucy's house thinking since they're a friend he's invited all the time. Gray knew the fire mage was going to be at Lucy's house and thought he should come along just in case Natsu disturbs Lucy too much…(That was an excuse)

I was sitting in an alley when I say Erza walking around town and she turned her gaze to Natsu and then saw Gray straying behind a bit, and followed them.

Since everyone else seemed to go I might as well go to, if I want to get closer to the guild member, especially Natsu, I'd have to participate in the things they do.

Lately I've been interested in Natsu ever since I joined the guild. He believe I've saved him all those times because I had pride and wanted to protect my friends, which I do, but I only really wanted to protect someone who was also a dragon slayer and seemed to have same interests and understand me better then anyone else.

I did try to interact with the rest of the guild but I only found myself drawn to the spunky fire mage…

Anyway, that's how we all ended at Lucy's house with a frustrated celestial spirit mage glaring at us all and occasionally curiously glancing at me wondering when I got here…'I have my ways'

"This feels like a massive sleep over party…" Grumbled the blonde as she rubbed her temples.

"A sleepover party!?" Natsu exclaimed excitedly. You could tell he's never been to a sleepover party before. It was cute.

"Yeah… what's that?" wondered Erza, as she looked through Lucy's stuff, with gray nodding in agreement.

I just sat there and ignored the group yet staring at the pink-haired dragon slayer.

"Hey stop looking through my stuff!" She fumed and then calmed down a bit to question the others back.

"You guys never been or had a sleep over party?" Her eyes grew wide and she looked all giddy when the group shook their heads confirming they've never done such thing.

"Well you guys! Tonight's your lucky night!" She went to her closet and took out heaps of blankets and a couple pillows.

We all stared at her questionably before she threw the contents in her arms at each of us.

"Well if you guys _really _don't know, a sleep over party is just a bunch of friends sleeping over at one persons house!"

"Well don't we do that practically all the time at your place?" Gray announced making everyone nod at the thought including me.

"Yes gray… yes you do. Though that's without my permission!" She grabbed him by the ear and tossed him off her bed before placing herself on it and turning her body towards us.

"A sleep over party is when all your friends sleepover and the whole night is full of games, food, movies, pranks and fun!"

Natsu's eyes widened at the word food and I smiled at his adorable reaction. I don't usually call men cute or adorable but Natsu was just those things sometimes.

I saw Gray was now interested in the sleepover idea when he possibly heard 'pranks' in her sentence.

"Games? What kind of games?" The red headed S-class mage seemed curious at the idea.

"Oh uhm, well I've never done some games because I've never had boys at a sleepover party but there's truth or dare, spin the bottle, 7 minutes in heaven… uuuuhh" Her brown eyes trailed off to the side as she tried considering other games that would be fun for us.

I set myself in the far corner and watched them talk.

"We can also make up our own games too!" 'She obviously gave up trying to think of what else to do.' I thought to myself

I watched as Natsu followed Lucy to the kitchen for some snacks for the night of fun.

They first started off watching an action movie and Natsu was getting too into the movie and started trying to use the moves in the movie on Gray… and they ended up fighting. Luckily Erza was there or Lucy's house would've been a wreck.

I was sound asleep for a while until I felt something tickle my face. I tried to rub away the strange sensation only to feel something wet and foamy smother onto my face the source from my hand.

I opened my eyes as they all laughed in astonishment as I sat there completely confused and out of it staring at a head of some sort of cream in my hand. I growled at them all viciously.

It was getting extremely late, yet no one was getting tired; they were having too much 'fun'. Lucy walked to her kitchen and came back with an empty bottle. She asked us all to sit in a circle.

"What's going on?" questioned Natsu as he took his place in the circle. I did wish he sat next to me.

I found an available spot and sat in between the ice mage and Lucy.

"Spin the bottle! That's what!" She smiled and placed the water container in the middle.

"But you guys can choose between truth or dare or 7 mins in heaven." We all stared at her because we had no clue what those games were.

She sighed and then smiled at us.

"Well truth or dare is when someone spins the bottle and who ever it lands on the spinner gets to ask that person to admit to a question they ask, means you must tell the truth or do a dare they give you." She smiled.

'That sounds stupid' I thought to myself and listened to the explanation of the other game.

"Then 7 minutes in heaven is where we spin the bottle twice and who ever the bottle lands on those 2 times must go in the closet for 7 minutes and well… do whatever they want to the each other." I saw Natsu's eye grow a bit in size as well as the others and they looked at each other.

"I don't mind doing either of them! I never back out of any challenge!" Natsu stood up as if he was challenging all of us. He was so enthusiastic when it came to fights or challenges, that's what I liked about him.

"What do you do in this 7 minutes of heaven?" Erza was already in her sleepwear equip.

"I guess anything, you could talk, confess a secret, I pretty sure Natsu would try to fight one of us, or something… naughty" She grinned at the thought and laughed.

I thought about it too. Natsu and I in a closet alone… I don't think the bottle would land on us if I were hoping for it…

The vote was decided 7 minutes in heaven then truth or dare.

Lucy agreed to be the bottle spinner. She placed her hand on the bottle then flicked her wrist to make it spin.

We looked at the spinning container as its speed started to decelerate. It slowed to a near stop between Natsu and Erza. They looked closely as it was pointing more towards the dragon slayer.

Erza sighed in relief and Lucy rolled her eyes at the S-class mage. She grabbed the bottle once more and everyone held his or her breath as it spun quickly around the circle then slowing to a stop once more.

It seemed to have stopped on Gray and I saw his face flush a bit, but the bottle had a just a little push left in it and landed on me. I stared at the bottle and then at the group.

The room went silent and I saw eyes staring at both Natsu and I. I saw the ice mage was frustrated, he thinks no one knows about his lil' crush but I've noticed. Since I don't really interact with the guild I observe them instead. I noticed I wasn't the only who had their gaze upon the other dragon slayer.

"L-like hell I'm going in a closet with Iron man for 7 minutes!" He jumped up and pointed at me.

I rolled my eyes and grunted. "The feeling's mutual…" making sure to sound not excited.

Erza got up and grabbed Natsu by the scarf. Her face was close to his as she gave him a menacing glare that got me shaking.

"I thought you said you don't back out of anything?" She smirked at the now trembling Natsu.

"F-fine… ha… it's only 7 minutes, r-right?" He turned his head towards me as I stood up waiting for the salamander.

"Yeah, whatever." Erza carried Natsu by the scarf and grabbed me by the shoulder and shoved the 2 of us into the closet, closing the door then locking it from the outside.

When we stumbled in Natsu fell onto me and I got a feel of the man's small heated body for a split second. He pushed himself off me and fled to a nearby wall.

"Now I'm going to turn on the radio for you 2 so we can't listen in on whatever you decide to do in there!" She giggled and turned the device on.

Gray was frowning at Lucy when she said those words. I bet he hoped we'd only talk or fight in here and nothing more.

We took our sides in the small, enclosed area. There was a light bulb with a hanging string so we could see inside. There were a few boxes and coats inside.

It stayed quite for what felt like hours but was only really a minute as we listened to the music play.

I started feeling hot and discarded my shirt. Natsu's stared in embarrassment.

"W-what are you doing!?" He glanced away but peeked to stare a bit.

"What do you think? It's freakin' hot in here. Probably not for you, since you're the cause. I'm locked in a small closet with a human heater next to me. It's almost feels like a sauna in here." I started fanning myself with my hand.

"Well I'm sorry, I can't help it… I am a full of fire." A small blush tinted his face as I felt his gaze on me.

"Exactly…" I caught the smaller man's gaze and smirked.

"Like what you see?" I asked throwing a flirtatious wink at him and chuckled at his reaction. Since we're in here and it's probably a one-time chance, might as well go for it, right?

"S-shut up!" He turned his head away from me with a more noticeable blush spreading on his neck and face.

I frowned and then decided to turn off the light.

"Uh, G-Gajeel why'd you turn off th-mmf!" I cut off his sentence and assaulted his mouth with mine. He tried shoving me off with his forearms on my chest.

I grunted in annoyance and pushed closer to him also pushing him closer to the wall.

The small closet lit up from Natsu's fire covered hands. The fire went out immediately when I nip at his bottom lip and he gasped giving me a chance to slip my tongue in.

"Mmm!" Natsu was a bit surprised and baffled. He didn't know what to do. It was possible that I'm taking his first kiss.

I sucked on the man's wet muscle causing him to shiver and moan into the kiss. I chuckled then placed my hands that were on the wall onto his hips, pulling him closer.

Natsu gave into the kiss and experimentally tangled his tongue with mine. I was a bit surprised he's going with it. He tossed his arms around my neck as he desperately tried to pull our bodies together. The room started getting hotter.

The fire mage moaned loudly as I gave his behind rough treatment from my hands. He shoved his hands into the porcupine like hair of mine and I felt his fingers entwine through them.

The kiss got intense as I felt Natsu get more into it. 'For his first time he was doing good.' I felt Natsu tremor as one of my hands that was on his rear slide behind his thigh and lifted his leg up to wrap around my waist.

I groan as my growing erection rubbed against Natsu's and he mewled into the kiss.

We broke the kiss for air and I tugged at his scarf a bit causing it to slide down and exposed a great deal of is neck, I went for it and he gripped my hair tighter as I licked and sucked at the sensitive skin.

"G-Gajeel! Gajeel! Mmnn" He fed me arousing moans and cries as I marked his neck.

I kept up the frantic movements of our hips and pulled away from his neck as I went back for his soft lips. I gave his thigh a squeeze and moved my hand up and down the leg.

His body shuddered as I slide my hand up his vest and searched for his nipple, once I found it I pinched the small, smooth, soft flesh and felt it harden underneath my touch then rolled it beneath my thumb.

"haahh… G-Gajeel… mmm… don't s-stop," He breathed out as our lips departed. He was enjoying himself; we both knew if he tried to fight it his body would only betray him.

"Now, why would I stop?" Smirking against Natsu's neck, I gave a low growl before diving right back in.

"Ahh… haa.… aahhh… mmm!" He started breathing out shameful moans as I stimulated his body on his neck, nipple and rubbed both our aching arousals together.

I started to roughly grind against Natsu's clothed member getting intoxicated by the enticing cries.

"D-damn it Natsu… hah… I want you… now." I growled, released my hand from his nipple and lifted Natsu completely off the ground earning a small yelp of surprise and devoured his mouth once again. I pushed him against the wall and grinded frantically against his clothed member.

I start to lose control of my actions and Natsu as well as our touches and kiss become more sloppy and animalistic.

"15 seconds!"

I froze at the sound of Lucy's voice causing me to come back to my senses as I realized where we were.

"Oh, uhm…" I gently put Natsu back on the floor as the mood was killed. The fire mage was still panting vigorously. I searched for the cord and turned the light back on and took in the delightful sight.

Natsu's vest was down to his elbows, his eyes glazed over from lust, lips swollen and still glistening from the kiss, his face was now only slightly flushed.

I licked my lips as I took in the sight of my masterpiece.

"G-Gajeel your… shirt." He turned his gaze away and fixed himself up.

I tore my gaze away as well as I grabbed my shirt from the floor and slipped it on.

Natsu was back to how he was except for the minor hint of a bulge in his pants.

The door flew opened and I found the music was off. Natsu dashed out of the closet and said he had to leave before exiting Lucy's place not looking at any of us in the eye.

Gray snarled at me.

"What did you do to him!?" He was about to lunge towards me but was stopped by Erza.

"We just got in a bit of a argument that's all…" I was pretty sure the other dragon slayer wouldn't like it if I mentioned to the gang of what happened so I made up a lie.

I decided to go as well telling Lucy my thanks for inviting me over, even though I wasn't invited…

I made my way down the street following Natsu's scent, one of the perks for being a dragon slayer, ya know?

The scent was stimulating but I knew he had to focus if I wanted to find him. I was led out side of Magnolia where I stopped in front of a big rundown house that was surrounded by trees and bushes.

I glimpsed around only to find a small sign that read "Natsu and Happy." 'Well this is the place then' I made my way to the door and tried the knob. I found the door wasn't locked, I was a bit angry because the fire mage was so naïve he didn't care to lock the door for security.

"Natsu!?" I yelled hearing an echo. I walked into a hall that led to the main part of the house. There I saw a few pieces of furniture and some plates here and there.

I chuckled to myself at the thought of Natsu indulging himself with the plates of food.

I flinched when I heard a slam of a door and scurrying footsteps came my way. I turned my head and choked on air a bit as I stared at a slightly drenched Natsu with a small towel wrapping around his waist barely covering up his exposed lean body.

"G-Gajeel!" He gave a surprised look. He blushed realizing he was practically naked in front of me and was about to turn around to get changed when I grabbed for him turning him around and wrapping my arms around his waist.

I forced him, in this position, to look into my eyes. I felt his and my body heat rise again, he tried to pry away but I pulled him even closer to me.

"Look Natsu, I'm sorry I did that to you… if you didn't like it you could have jus-" Natsu punched me in the stomach; though it was not effected it got my attention.

"I never said I didn't like it… It's just my body felt strange, it was my first time doing such a thing and I knew if I stayed any longer I'd end up wanting to do… more weird things." I blinked at Natsu's expression. His eyes were lust filled once again and I felt the man's small figure tremble beneath my touch.

"What kind of things~?" I purred as I went down to lick the shell of Natsu's ear causing him to give a breathy moan before pulling back.

"L-like that…more" Natsu portrayed a shameless plea in his eyes to me as his arms wrapped around my neck once more, pulling me down to indulge ourselves in a heated kiss.

This time the fire mage was the one to make the first move. He bit my bottom lip, a bit to hard but I chuckled at his cute attempt and when I gave him access, he deepened the kiss.

I raked my claws gently across his back causing him to shiver. I placed my hands back on his hips and pushed his back against the nearest wall.

Natsu gasped at the sudden movement but continued battling it out with our tongues, trying to win this battle. He was passionate when it came to a fight so he was transfixed on trying to get me to give up. His finger massaged through my black locks and gripped them as he unconsciously rolled his hips into mine.

We broke the kiss and hissed in pleasure as our members reawakened once again at the fraction.

"Aahh… G-Gajeel, more!" Natsu moaned, I did as I was told and grinded roughly into the smaller man, being entranced by his heated cries.

I hooked a finger onto Natsu's towel ready to rip it away until we heard vigorous pounding at the door.

'Seriously interrupted again?'

"Natsu!? Natsu are you here?!" I groaned, I knew exactly whose voice that was.

"W-what do you want!?" Natsu giggled after seeing me glare daggers at him basically telling him why he answered back.

"I just want to know if you're ok! Can I come in?!" Gray was outside his door waiting impatiently; I knew he really wanted to see the fire mage whether he let him in or not.

"Uhm… I don't think you shou-ooh~!" He moaned in the midst of his sentence as I latched onto his nipple, nibbled on it and then rolled the small pert around my tongue and the sensation traveled through his body.

"G-gajeel…" He whispered out. He bit his bottom lip seductively and the sight made me growl erotically in return.

We heard the door slam and Natsu panicked.

"Gray! I s-said you couldn't come in, you ice block!" He tried to push from me but I kept him in place.

Gray walked in and stood questionably glaring at us both. He didn't know what to make of the scene. I had pushed Natsu up against a wall with the fire mage wearing nothing but a towel. His face was bright red and I just stared back with a non-fazed expression.

"W-what the hell are you doing to Natsu!?" Gray knew just what I was doing but didn't want to admit it.

"What do you think you?" barking back. I was getting agitated and all I wanted to do was pleasure my soon to be lover/mate with no interruptions.

"I-I can't accept what's happening here because… because I want Natsu only to myself!" He clenched his fist and grit his teeth as he furiously stared at me.

"Gray…" Natsu never knew the raven's feelings (because he was too naïve) and felt a bit guilty presenting himself in the situation with another man, though he didn't think of Gray in the way he felt for the fire mage.

Gray covered his hands in ice as he charged towards me. I sighed and stuck out my leg extending it to an Iron rod knocking the wind out of the ice mage. Smaller rods then branched out of my leg and they smacked Gray right in the jaw and head making him fly across the room and knocking him out.

"Gajeel!?" Natsu yelled trying to reach his friend.

"It's ok I didn't hurt him too bad, just knocked him out he'll walk up later…" I trailed off and then looked at the pink haired man.

"Which means…" I put on a smug look and nipped the crook of Natsu's neck making him squirm and give a throaty moan.

"We have some time" I wickedly grinned at Natsu before throwing him over my shoulder. I asked Natsu where the bedroom was and that's where we headed.

"Ah!" I chuckled at the cute yelp I received when I tossed the smaller man onto the bed.

I instantly crawled over top of him, straddling as I attacked his mouth and gained entrance into the hot cavern. I played with the fire mage's tongue asking it to play with mine.

As our tongues occupied themselves I maneuvered my way out of my suffocating clothes and was able to release my aching member from it confinements.

We broke for air and Natsu whined at the lost but then his eyes grew wide and he trembled in pleasure at the sight of my fully erect member.

"G-Gajeel… your big" He bit his lip fighting back a tempting moan. I smiled and descended my hand down, ripping off the towel freeing his member. He tossed his head back and produced an arousing humming sound as air hit his throbbing manhood.

"So… the carpet matches the drapes." I grinned widely at my new discovery.

"I-idiot! Of course! Why would I dy-Aaah!" His sentence was cut off when I held onto his length and put the aching erection into my mouth. He automatically moved his hands down to capture my hair in between his fingers. He bucked his hips unconsciously trying to go deeper into my mouth. The feeling was completely new to him and I could tell it drew his mind to a blank turning him into a pleasure seeking mess.

"Aaahh! Haah…Ngh! Gajeel!" I had hooked one hand under Natsu's knee bringing it up in the air as my other hand and mouth worked on his erection.

He arched his back as I gave a hard suck, releasing my mouth then running the tip of my tongue along the slit.

Natsu filled the room with wanton cries, sending slight shivers straight to my groin. I pumped him with quick movements watching his expressions.

"Natsu… if you keep making such lewd sounds, I'll lose it." I growled completely aroused at the thought of fucking the fire mage senseless. Natsu couldn't hear the warning, as he was lost in pleasure, he rolled his hips to match the pumps I gave his member.

"Gajeel! Ngh…I-I can't Aaahh, I'm mnn…aahhn gonna… Aahhhah!" He let go of the grasp in my hair and shot his hands behind his head and griped the pillow behind him tightly, cumming violently across his stomach and chest also on my hand. His body shook and quaked as his orgasm over took his body.

I didn't know why but I became extremely aroused watching the smaller man reach his climax and showing such a vulnerable expression across his face.

I felt a pair of hands grab the sides of my head and was pulled up in a passionate kiss with the fire mage. Natsu wrapped his legs around my waist and pushed us both up so he was now sitting in my lap our lips still connected.

We pulled away from each other and instantly went for his collarbone. Natsu moaned as my skilled tongue traced his collarbone, nipping it and leaving red marks to mark what was mine.

I did a swipe on Natsu's chest collecting the mass amounts of the man's seeds off, then wrapping my arms around to his behind. I used my other hand to smack the smaller man's plump cheek making him mewl at the sensation above me.

I gripped the now redden cheek, spreading it and gliding a lubed finger across the twitching entrance.

"G-Gajeel…" Natsu breathed out trembling.

I noticed the look of discomfort and unsure-ness in his eyes, the trembling of his voice and kissed gave him a small peck on the lips.

"It's ok Natsu… I'll make sure it doesn't hurt and that you feel real good." I promised the other dragon slayer calming him down.

I slowly inserted a digit into his the tightened entrance.

"I-it feels weird," he announced, as he couldn't really describe the sensation.

I curled the finger rubbing against the hot, soft walls. I gave an experimental thrust after a minute.

"Hmmm" he responded to the action with a low hum. His forehead was now in the crook of my neck and he gripped my shoulders.

I decided to place in the second finger this time feeling him flinch as I stretched him further.

"Hurts?" I asked hopefully getting a reassuring answer in return.

"I… I don't know." He adjusted then signaled me to continue as I slowly moved my fingers in and out.

I felt him starting to relax into my movements and I used the chance to move my fingers in a scissor motion getting him ready for the third finger.

Thrusting a few more times before placing the third finger in, his breath hitched and he arched his back pushing into my fingers as I felt his body shake and he gave a piercing shriek of pleasure.

"Gajeel! Oh gods! Th-there!" I growled arousing-ly at the way he announced my name. I took that moment of his distraction to slide in the third finger and went back to find the bundle of nerves that had him yelling my name.

I went at pleasuring the man for a while. He moaned into my neck and started biting and nibbling it as he tried to control himself. The actions only turned me on more and cause my erection to ache horribly.

"mmmn, aaahhh!" I was thrown back at the sudden violent trembles. Then looked up at him with a question looked.

He gazed back panting heavily with a trail of saliva running down the corner of his mouth, his eyes and his face were completely flushed.

"I c-came again…" He gave a timid reply yet his sly tongue licked away the bit of saliva and my last bit of willpower escaped my grasp.

Growling possessively, I pulled my fingers out of the fire mage quickly earning a yelp of surprise and pushed him against the bed as I positioned myself.

I saw the glimpse of alarm in his face yet ignored it as I buried myself in the heat lifting his legs against his body. I gave a low throaty moan as the pleasure nearly drove me over the edge.

"Ah?! Aahhh!" He gave a harsh moan, throwing his head back as I went all the way in to the hilt. I saw no pain in the man's face so I knew I prepared him well.

I grunted in bliss as I finally got the sensation I was anticipating for. I was tremendously tempted to just fuck the man mercilessly but I gave him a bit to adjust which didn't take long. The tip of my erection was gently rested on the man's prostate, which was the reason he was shuddering wildly.

"Mmmnn, Gajeel p-please! Move, aahh…now!" I grinned at the shameful plead and moved without hesitation.

I pulled almost all the way out nearly exposing the tip of my member and roughly snapped my hips forward burring myself to the hilt once more.

I repeated my animalistic actions as I tightened my grip on Natsu's legs and harshly nipped at his neck as his shrills of pleasure motives me.

"Aaah! G-Gajeel, so_oooh~… _haahh, ngh…rough!" His hands were now gripping the sheets around him as he tried to hold onto the last bit of reality he had left.

As much as I loved watching his wanton expressions I wanted to change the position.

"Aahh! N-no, don't pull out… more please g-give me mor-haah!" He pleaded as I gave a teasing grin before diving down to provide the both of us an addicting toe curling kiss. I gave into those sinful lips just for a second.

He writhered beneath me and tried to put his arms around my neck but I caught his wrist, released from the kiss and flipped him over on his stomach.

I aggressively pulled his hips in the air and shoved my member back into the well-stretched entrance. I watch amusingly as his head snapped back, clawed the sheets under him and he supplied the house with a hefty sensual moan before letting his head fall back onto the bed.

"Holy… Ahhhh! F-fuuuck." I chuckled when I realized I turned the wholehearted, hyper, food loving dragon slayer into a horny mess.

My climax was reaching me at hi-speed, as I knew I couldn't last much longer. Feeling the tight walls slowly tighten around me, having me put little more effort into my thrusts; I knew he was close as well.

I gripped his hips holding him in place as I slammed into his prostate repeatedly. He started desperately matching my thrusts by pushing back into my hips adding to the sensation.

"Mn! Ah! Aahhh! Gajeel!… So good, aunh! More! So c-close, so damn aah! Close~!" I gripped his hair pulling him up and smashing our lips together possibly bruising them. I stuck my tongue out and he did so as well. We twisted, twirled and entangled our tongues together, tasting each other before I freed my grip from his hair and let his head flop back onto the bed.

I continued to ram into the mans prostate completely lost in pleasure as my orgasm almost reached me and his enticing moans weren't helping when I wanted the experience to last.

"Gajeel! L-look… aahn, face!" He tried to stumble out the words, I knew what he meant and flipped him on his back capturing his lips once again. I resumed my harsh punishment to his prostate until I felt the man succumb into his awaiting release and his body quaked uncontrollably with his claws on my back likely leaving scars. He nearly screamed into the kiss and when I let go of the plumped swollen lips, followed by a thin line of saliva, he choked out a few more gasping moans when he released between both his and my chest and stomach.

I also gave into my longing orgasm and gave a few breathy moans having Natsu's name slip out feeling the walls tighten around me as I deeply filled my lover to the brim with my seeds. I bit down on the fire mage's neck and rod out my orgasm hearing Natsu chanting my name softly, his body quivering from his intense release.

Pulling back, I licked up the wound forming on his neck.

I slumped over putting my forehead against his. Pulling out slowly, I watched as Natsu's expression changed a bit and we both gave a slight moan at the feeling.

I flipped over to lie next to my new lover, placing my arm underneath his head wrapping around his shoulder and he slithered both his arms around my chest and pulled close.

"Did I… hah…make you feel good like I promised?" I breathed out still trying to find my regular breathing.

"Mhmm" He nodded weakly and nuzzled up against my chest. He turned his head up and gazed up at me. I couldn't help but blush and give a loving smile as my heart skipped a beat at the sight of the adorably exhausted man.

Just as we were dozing off I heard a few stumbling steps come up to the door and saw an angered Gray. I smirked at him and made a "shooing" motion with my free hand.

"Gray I think you should leave now, this isn't a sleepover party" I grinned wickedly at the fuming ice mage as he obediently, but clearly didn't want to, obeyed and walked away out of the house as he let us sleep and cuddle the night away.

_**xxx**_

"Oh, Gray you're back!" Lucy and Erza were on the ground surrounded by bottles of nail polish everywhere and the air was filled with a foul stench of nail polish remover.

"Where are Gajeel and Natsu I thought you were getting them?" She started to collect the colorful containers up of the floor and into a box she kept them in.

Gray angrily slammed the door and tossed himself on the celestial mage's bed and grunted into the pillow, his body aching all over

"They're having a sleepover of their own." He muffled through the pillow.

Lucy looked at him with sympathetic eyes, as she knew the ice mage was depressed because they probably kicked him out (Literally). (She's thinking this because she's a little naïve but not as much as Natsu and doesn't know about Gray's feelings.)

She stood next to the bed reaching a hand down making Gray believe she was going to comfort him… only to be grabbed by the ear thrown off the bed with a loud thud.

* * *

_MH: Sorry Gray! Gazille took you're precious Natsu. _

_Gray: Natsu's mine dammit!_

_Gajeel: Sucks should of claimed him faster._

_Gray: Why you!_

_Natsu: Guys don't fight we're a family! There's enough of me to go around!_

_Gajeel:*Glares* You are mine and mine only Natsu, get it in that cute, naive little head! *Smooches*_

_Gray: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_MH: Well... anyways... Please review :D I'm working on a story with Gray x Natsu I'm kinda being slow, I have like 3 stories on hold just so I could write this one xD I run away from my work when I'm stuck -_-. We'll I'd like to know what you guys think! I need to be criticized!_

_Gray: You know what I think!? I think I should be the one with Natsu! T_T_

_MH: Oh, shut it you ice baby..._


End file.
